The Age of Consent
by Raixander
Summary: It's the coming of age time for most of the young Gold Saints in Sanctuary. How did the Aquarius Saint enter the adulthood, guided by the Blue Pope ? A tribute to Gemini Saints' birthday! Especially for the one guarding the North Pillar.. . Warning : Yaoi. Lemon. Completed!
1. Chapter 1-Erômenos

**Disclaimer : **Saint Seiya belongs to Kurumada-Sensei and Toei.

**Warning : **Rated M and lemon in the last chapters ! Yaoi.

No beta. As usual, please be patient or send me the feedback.

Not AU, but the ritual and events are purely my imagination although I took the name/words from the history.

**Soundtrack :**

1) The Age of Consent, by Grant Lee Phillips, for the whole story.

2) All The Things She Said, by T.A.T.U, for this chapter.

**_This flash-fiction is my tribute to the Twins Gold Saints, especially for the one guarding the North Pillar._**

**_Happy Birthday !_**

_I will complete it soon :-):-)_

_Thank you for reading !_

_._

* * *

.

_Erômenos_

_._

It was almost the end of spring time. Mostly cloudy but occasionally blue sky, golden sun at a friendly mood for twenty-one degrees temperature, dew points neither too dry nor too muggy, and fresh breeze winds were perfect for the outdoors training of the Saints in Sanctuary. The training arena was slowly cleared from the eager Saints or apprentices. Only some gold saints were still lying on the steps or benches, chatting and displaying their appetizing topless young bodies like the offerings to the God of Sun. Two of them were sitting rather isolated near the shadow, because one of the Saints found it too hot already in spring.

"Have you decided how you want to say good-bye to the childhood?"

"I don't see why I have to declare it. Everyone can see that we are not children anymore."

"But it's been few months since your last 16th birthday, and you still innocently think that babies come from the kissing of two married people."

"I know what sex is if that's what you are talking about."

"No you don't, Camus. You've just read about it. Reading guided you, but it doesn't mean that you did go through the rite of passage to the manhood."

"If that means I have to join the Kouros Party at the Athena temple in the village, then I had my decision already. It's clearly a no, Milo!"

"Even if I will be the one who teaches you?"

"Especially when you are the one who is teaching. I don't see the need for it, really. Being a man is more than just doing that thing."

"Well, actually it was even described in The Guide Book of Love, recommended for Athena's Saints. The ritual has been practiced since the ancient Greek's time."

"You've read that book?" Camus remembered a red-covered old book that he shoved to the bottom of the pile because the title suggested a romance-related topic. And romance books had never made it to his list.

"You didn't? Oh by Goddess, Camus! It's the most interesting book you'll ever find in the Sanctuary's library and you didn't read it at all?"

"I missed it for going to Siberia and having disciples, I guess. I will check it at the library later. But I'm not coming with you to the party, Milo. If I have to do that kind of ritual, I want somebody with real experience and great wisdom to teach me."

"Sounds like you are asking the Pope himself to teach you. And for your note, I would pick younger flesh for this type of learning. Even Mu had learnt it from someone else in Jamir."

"Mu? Really? And don't be disrespectful, talking about our Pope in that way, Milo! I wasn't talking about our Pope." Camus sighed and watched the sky. "Today should be the birthday...but never mind…it's impossible now."

"Are you still thinking about him all this time? No wonder you are clinging to your childhood!" scorned Milo with a hint of jealousy. "In this case, I think you will be innocent for quite a long time."

"That's not a problem. I'm sure I won't be alone. Shaka will agree with me on this matter as he is not interested in worldliness."

"You'll be surprised to know what Shaka wants to learn on his next birthday… and guess from whom." Milo gave Camus his mischievous smile.

"From wh-…no! Don't tell me that he wants y-..?"

"That's right, my friend. Now, do you really want to miss it? Aren't you curious at all?"

Camus just gave Milo mumbling incoherent words as an answer that Milo understood it as "get lost!" or something similar.

Then with his seductive voice and smile, Milo approached Camus and whispered in his ears while playing his lips on the earlobe. "Well, if you are getting curious or you fail in asking the old man to teach you, "he paused and chuckled to see Camus' red face, "you know where to find me."

"Miloo…."

.


	2. Chapter 2-Erastês

**Disclaimer : **Saint Seiya belongs to Kurumada-Sensei and Toei.

**Warning :** No beta. As usual, please be patient or send me the feedbacks.

**Soundtrack : **Over My Shoulder, by Mika, for this chapter.

**_Thank you for reading !_**

_._

* * *

.

_Erastês_

_._

The Pope stood in front of the mirror wearing the black robe and the gigantic mask. His long grey hair meandered gently on his back down to his waist. Gradually, this grey mane turned into blue color, strand by strand. The Pope lifted his mask, revealing a handsome face with scary red eyes. He was looking at himself on the mirror. His lips curved an iniquitous smile and finally broke into evil laughs.

"_Happy birthday to you, Fool! Enjoy your day. Tomorrow you'll be mine again, completely!" shouted the voice in his head._

It was another year for another birthday. It was _their_ birthday, all three of them.

The laughs faded as the red eyes turned into beautiful turquoise. Soon the fake Pope was down to his knees, with his clenched fists placed on the mirror to support his body, and his head bowed. When his shoulders were shaking, some tear drops fell on the floor.

For the past nine years, he has taken the same ritual of having a day free from his other side as his birthday's gift. His Ares side intended to make a joke with this gift.

Cruel gift, indeed, for he was forced to see his regrets so vivid like it just happened yesterday; he was forced to see what he could not have despite his demigod status as a powerful Pope.

And he could not change anything, because he was already deep into the scheming; and because he was already addicted to the power of that gigantic mask, for the price of losing his identity and his other-half.

_Kanon…did you ever feel as lonely as I am now down there? Forgive me, my dear brother. Will you ever forgive me for what I've done?_

_Each passing year is getting worse for me. How lucky you are, Kanon. For being spared from this misery. I envy you, brother. I envy you. Only a tiny piece of what I have left from being an Athena's Saint that made me keep going. It has kept me alive, waiting for our Goddess to come and free me from this despair._

_Kanon… I miss you._

Saga rose and wiped his tears. He changed his patriarch's robe to the white one and put on the gigantic mask in a reluctant move after tying his blue strands to hide them, like an actor in a slow-motion scene. He finished grieving for the one that he had lost nine years ago.

Now he had to see what he could not have since almost a decade ago. Inadvertently, he always found his object of affection in the main Sanctuary's library, inside the Pope's Chamber building, in this time of the year.

At least, this would be the time where he can watch him and talk to him without his other side meddling in between, with its devilish plan for them.

This was the ritual he had followed since nine years ago.

.

* * *

.


	3. Chapter 3-Erastês and erômenos

**Disclaimer : **Saint Seiya belongs to Kurumada-Sensei and Toei.

**Warning :** No beta. As usual, please be patient or send me the feedbacks.

**Soundtrack :** Marble Halls, The Age of Innocence OST, by Enya.

_**.**_

**_Thank you for reading !_**

**_._**

* * *

.

_Erastês and Erômenos_

_._

As predicted, the Pope found the young Ice Saint in the library. The red-haired Saint was in his gold cloth, after the unspoken dress-code for visiting the Pope's Chamber. The Aquarius was seriously reading a book that was spread open on the table. He raised his head, stood up and bowed in respect when realizing that the Pope was approaching him.

"Good afternoon, Your Excellency."

"Good afternoon, Aquarius. At your ease, please. I hope I'm not disturbing your reading time. What an interesting book you picked there, Camus."

"Thank you, Pope Shion. You don't disturb anything at all, I was just skimming through the book." His face blushed when the Pope took the book in his hands, and he felt frustrated for not being able to read the Pope's expression.

"Right, of course this is the hot topic among you. You are all in the Coming of Age these years. Has everybody been busy about this, Camus?"

"Perhaps some did, Pope Shion. But I'm not the right person to ask, because I don't know much about the others or their lives," answered Camus faintly.

"And have you?"

"I am still in a research phase, my Lord." He flushed.

"Are you looking for the right person, Camus?" There was a hint of teasing in the Pope's voice.

"Yes, my Lord." Camus bowed his head. "If I have to follow the tradition, I would prefer to learn it in the right way; if it is not possible with the right person."

"So, you checked if the Patriarch could be your _Erastês_?"

"Pardon me, Pope Shion. That was not my intention when I read the book. I would never be disrespectful to you!"

"That's all right, Camus. I know you are of the good nature. Now you've found that the Patriarch could take part in the Rite of Passage. How do you want to proceed?"

Camus was looking demurely at the ground. "I…haven't thought about it yet, my Lord." Pope's question confused Camus, because he swore that the Pope had a suggestive tone when he asked. What if that was true, what if he assumed wrong?

But when the Pope moved his hand to lift his chin, Camus knew that he was right. Despite the fear for the unknown and of the gigantic mask, Camus decided that he had to take this chance when it came; to do everything properly, as a perfect Gold Saint would.

"Do you wish to learn it from me, Camus?"

"I beg you, Your Excellency."

The long fingers of the Pope started to caress Camus' jaw and cheek, and then suddenly stopped. "I'll be waiting in my private chamber in fifteen minutes. You can prepare yourself and meet me there." The Pope turned around and walked toward the door.

"Thank you, Your Excellency.

"And Camus," he paused at the door and then said, "you don't need to bring or to read that book anymore."

"As you wish, my Lord." He bowed his head in respect.

Camus kept staring on the floor with his heart beating fast for a minute or two, before he lifted his face. His eyes flared in resolution

_I wish you are still here to guide me through the Rite of Passage, Saga. But I will do it the perfect way as you would have done, even if it's not with you. Consider it as my gift for your birthday today._

_._

* * *

.

.

_Sorry that I have to leave it here due to real life problem (the weather is so good!)._

_But as this is a multi-chap short story, I try to finish it soon._

_Hope you like it *wink*_


	4. Chapter 4-Behind the Mask

**Disclaimer ** **:** Saint Seiya belongs to Kurumada-Sensei and Toei.

**Warning :** No beta. As usual, please be patient or send me the feedbacks.

**Soundtrack :** Marble Halls, The Age of Innocence OST, by Enya.

_._

I am sorry to be in a hurry, but I won't have time until the middle of summer if I don't post/finish this story now. I'll fix the mistakes slowly later on and your critics will be highly appreciated. I'm trying to write the next chapters :-)

.

_**Thank you for reading !**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

* * *

.

Camus ran to his temple, passing the empty Pisces house in minutes. He was puzzled about the meaning of "preparation" that he had to do, within that short time. So he only took a short shower, brushed his teeth and put on new and clean spandex suits under the Aquarius gold cloth. That was the formal dress-code for an audience with the Pope. And Camus thought the ritual would fall into this category.

In the Pope's private chamber, Saga has changed his white Pope's robe into a white kimono-style rob but leaving the mask on his face. The inner chamber guards and servants had been ordered to leave the quarters and asked not to return until his call on the next day. Barely seated on the reading room next to his bedroom, Saga heard the knocks on the door and the awaited Ice Saint announcing his presence by flaring his cosmo.

"You may enter!"

"Thank you, my Lord." Camus bowed in respect.

"Put yourself at your ease, Camus. Please take a seat," said Saga indicating the empty chair next to him.

"Thank you, Pope Shion," answered Camus as the Pope poured a red wine into his glass. His heart was beating fast before, and then became slower; to see that the Pope acting very calm. The wine certainly helped a lot, too.

"I am sure that you've understood that what I'll show you today are only parts of the rite of passage to manhood or manliness. You have started or even completed the other part on the day your gold cloth acknowledged you as its owner. And you did it impressively long before your coming of age."

"Thank you, Pope."

"For the ancient Greeks, manhood meant living a life filled with _eudaimonia_ (1) or simply be the best that you can be. In this case we address now, being the best as a future-head of the family, as a father, as a spouse, or as a lover. What I will show you today is just an initiation, Camus. After that, you should continue the journey and the learning through your experiences. It is your full responsibility."

"I understand, Pope." Camus nodded dutifully.

"Come, Camus." Saga rose from his seat and walked towards the connecting door to the bedroom.

Camus followed him until they were on the side of the bed. There was another white kimono on the chair next to the bedside table. He stood there awkwardly, waiting for the Pope's order. The relaxed heart became overactive again when the Pope lifted his chin, forcing the smaller Saint to look straight into the fake eyes on the cold-face mask.

Saga continued to caress the part of the neck just above the Adam's apple and smiled behind his mask, seeing the Adam's apple movement when Camus swallowed hard in response to his touch. The fake Pope ran the back of his finger over Camus' lips slowly, making those lips slightly parted and the breaths warmer as the result. Then he lifted up the tiara, freeing strands of red hair that then fell on the owner's face.

"You can send your armour away and put on only this robe, Camus. I will be back soon." Saga's voice was gentle and yet imperative. He went back to the reading room leaving Camus alone.

Camus was blushing while stripping himself naked in seconds before putting the kimono on and folded his clothes in a neat pile next to his armor. He wondered if he should have left the underwear on his body when the Pope came back with a wooden box in his hands. The Pope took out a long black-silk cloth. A blindfold.

"You should not see me as a Patriarch but as your _Erastês__,_ Camus. That is why you have to put this on."

"Very well, Pope Shion." Camus obediently let the Pope tie the blindfold on his eyes.

The taller Pope was so near that the Saint could smell faint traces of pleasant woody scent with a hint of vanilla. He enjoyed the fragrance for short time in the dark before realizing that warm and soft lips were on his, giving him chaste kisses. The lips tasted surprisingly so fresh and young, no traces of rotten old flesh as Milo had described about the old Pope. It wasn't bad at all. He cursed Milo for giving him unreasonable and unnecessary fears. If his heart was beating so hard, it was full of anticipation and curiosity; being in the darkness and knowing that the Pope was without his gigantic mask. There was a bit regret that he couldn't see what was happening on the important milestone in his life.

Saga watched the blindfolded Camus intensely and finally admitted that he did not like the blindfold at all. It was true that he could still see those inviting lips on the young and handsome face or his naked body later on. But he wanted to see Camus eyes; the eyes that used to watch him in admiration and awe with his pure cold greenish dark blue eyes, a long time ago.

"Camus, I have a better idea than this blindfold if you would agree."

"As you wish, my Lord."

"You should not see me as the Patriarch. But you can see me as anyone else. Anyone you wish to be here with you. I am able to give you that illusion by controlling your mind; if you allow me, if that is your wish."

"I'd prefer that than the blindfold, my Lord."

"Good. Now, tell me who you wish to see here with you. And see me completely as that person." Saga recharged his disguised cosmo, his fist preparing the mild form of his Imperial Demon Fist technique.

"If I may...I wish...I wish to see...Saga, my Lord." His voice was so low, yet was so clear to blow Saga out of the water, staring at him in full surprise.

"Saga? I thought you were going to say 'Milo'?"

"As you wish, my Lord. If you think that it's inappropriate, I could see Mi-..."

"No, Camus. Anyone that you wish is fine. Prepare yourself for the little blow." Saga lowered his cosmo, put the mask back on his face and blew a bit of his cosmo, a fake attack, to Camus.

Camus wondered if the mind-control attack of Pope Shion was strong enough, because he only sensed a soft cosmo blow and nothing else special, although that cosmo felt somehow a bit familiar. He was relieved when the Pope removed the blindfold and he could see him in that mask again.

"Pope Shion...?"

"No, Camus."

The Pope was standing still like a statue. With trembling hands, Camus reached out to the mask and lifted it up. The first thing he saw was the blue hair he remembered only vaguely, falling down the shoulder of the person he missed the most. He dropped the mask on the floor without realizing it; his eyes were staring at the handsome face with the soft and kind smile he used to admire. A mix of strong emotions and awe stunned him.

"Saga...?" His voice was full with longing.

"Yes, Camus. I am your Saga today." He cupped Camus face on the jaws and looked deep into the eyes of the stupefied young Saint. He lowered his head down and kissed Camus lips.

Camus closed his eyes, his hands were clutching to the front of Saga's kimono, and his lips were parting in full submission when Saga deepened the kiss. It was so confusing, so illogical. This must be the mind-control attack of the Pope, the very powerful one indeed. So powerful that he felt like it was the reality. It must be true that Saga was here with him. It must be true that Saga has never left the Sanctuary for a deadly mission.

Camus threw his hands around Saga's neck to pull the Gemini even closer; to make sure that he stayed. And he kissed Saga back wholeheartedly with tears hanging on the corner of his eyes.

Saga was here with him. And that was all that mattered.

.

* * *

.

(1) Taken from the "The Art of Manliness" by Brett and Kate McKay.

2) Camus' appearance is a mix between the manga and the anime, not very canon...but serves my fantasy .


	5. Chapter 5-Initiation

**Disclaimer : **Saint Seiya belongs to Kurumada-Sensei and Toei.

**Warning :** No beta. As usual, please be patient or send me feedback.

**Soundtrack :**

1) Gomenasai from T.A.T.U; for Saga's feeling about Camus.

2) Van Der Luydens from Elmer Bernstein (The Age of Innocence OST); for Camus feelings, seeing Saga.

.

_**In my mind, everybody should be around 4 years older than what Kurumada-Sensei made them originally when Saga became the fake Pope. I found them too young, even for the original story!**_

_**.**_

_**Thank you for reading !**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

* * *

_**μύηση**_

_**(Initiation)**_

When Saga had managed to push Camus away, breaking the deep kiss to get some air, the Ice Saint jumped forward to hug Saga tightly, buried his face in Saga's neck, and stayed in that position. Saga smiled and gave light kisses on the head while running his fingers through the silky red hair.

"My dearly little Camus, you are not a crying boy anymore. Do you really miss me that much?"

Still buried his face in Saga's neck, Camus nodded. He was not used to overwhelming emotions. And with everything blurred between the illusion and reality, he almost suspected that Pope's attack was deadly, by mistake. That could be the only explanation for having Saga so real like this.

_If Saga is real, then I am also dead. But...perhaps being dead together like this is__ not a bad idea at all!_

Even the voice was different from the Pope's, and similar to the younger Saga that he knew. Saga who used to sooth him, when Camus was frustrated, failing to do his technique; or when Camus was lonely sitting in the library or on the hill with his books, because Milo was busy playing with other apprentices. It was this Saga who encouraged him to be the best gold Saint. But Saga was dead long time ago.

"I am sorry that I left, Camus. I had no choice." Saga circled his arm around Camus neck; the other arm was caressing the back of Camus, alternating it with the grasping.

He kissed Camus' head and ear several times before finally confessed, "But I watched you growing, my little one. Every year I watched how you've become more and more of a Gold Saint, and more beautiful. Maybe I left you, but I carried you in my heart. I am sorry to let you down. I am sorry for everything."

_Will you ever forgive me for the things I've done? Will you still look up to me like this, dearly Camus?_

Camus was convinced now that he was already dead by the Pope's attack. Some minutes passed until Saga pushed Camus away again, having his hands rested on the Ice Saint's shoulder. They were still standing beside the bed.

"But we are not what we used to be. I'm not the teenage Saga you knew and you are not that lonely child anymore. You have grown up and that's why you are here, to part from your childhood."

Saga kissed Camus' forehead. "Come on, dear Camus. We don't have much time with many things to do," said Saga with a teasing smile.

Camus nodded shyly only to have his face turning red when Saga pulled and threw away his kimono's belt, leaving the kimono wide open; exposing naked young body despite being dressed, showing the beginning of his arousal. Instinctively, Camus caught the edge of his kimono to cover his lower body and lowered his head in embarrassment. But Saga gripped Camus' wrist to stop him from covering, while his other hand was holding Camus' jaw, forcing the Aquarian for eye contact, with the thumb caressing the corner of Camus' lips.

"Leave it, Camus." His gentle voice soothed the blushing young Saint. Then he pushed Camus several steps until Camus' back was against the wall. Still holding the jaw, Saga told the young Saint, "We'll start with the kiss again. Pay attention."

Saga started with chaste kisses on the forehead, lightly going along the young Saint's cute nose until its tip and licked it in a circular move, teasing, avoiding the waiting lips. Saga continued the chaste kisses on Camus' cheek towards the ear, targeting the sensitive skin just below the ear. The young Saint shuddered as Saga sucked it lightly, or made the small circle with his experienced tongue over that part. The hands of Gemini were removing the non-functional kimono of the younger Saint slowly and dropped it on their feet.

"Ah, Saga..."

Camus let out a heavy sigh, rested his head against the wall and parted his lips, waiting, wanting; the wishes that soon were granted by the experienced lips and tongue of the Gemini Saint. Saga's full lips covered Camus' thinner curve-bowed lips, occasionally sucking, and biting lightly; finally let out the lively tongue to explore its prey from corner to corner. Then the experienced tongue went deeper inside, exploring the depth and the sensitive palate, until it found the waiting tongue, the one which was eager to learn. The experienced one was teasing and rolling over the inexperienced one, to teach the dancing of the tongues. Soon, the pair of tongues found their pace and rhythm together, accompanied by the music of muffled moans from the owners, mainly the younger one.

Novel excitement and pleasure swept Camus away. His young and strong heart pumped the blood, raising his normally cold body temperature, making some pulsating sensation on his temple, and his other body part he used to neglect down there. His hands were gripping Saga's kimono belt until his knuckles turned white, pulling Saga's waist and hips closer to him...to press against his.

Saga broke the kiss and let the dancing tongue going down through the chin, the Adam's apple, the crook of the neck, around and on the tip of the pinkish-brown nipples. He felt Aquarius hands were grasping his head and blue hair, but definitely not enough for stopping him from going even lower, down through the narrow passage of the abdomen muscles, passing the navel...going down following the _linea alba_ covered by dark reddish fine hairs to the untouched and well-kept secret. Saga admired the fully standing desire of the young Saint, with glistening dew on its tip. Camus was fully aroused. The moment Saga let his tongue danced along Camus' length and rolled over its tip; he heard the loud moan of the Aquarian and felt the young body trembling. Saga wondered whether it would be too much for the virgin Camus when he sucked and swallowed the entire of his lover's desire.

Camus lost his balance as his knees became weak. As any other teenager, his body was still full with hormone, despite his high-discipline attitude and well-reserved emotions resulting from his training as an Ice Saint. The tension and pleasure were building fast, too fast for the naïve body; soon it was too close to releasing. He didn't understand what it was; only his instinct told him that he should prolong the tension to have more pleasure.

"Saga! Please…I…think…" cried the Ice Saint between the panted breaths, asking for help from his wiser lover.

"Put your cosmo here!" ordered Saga, taking Camus' right hand and placed its fingers around the base of the highly charged stiffness. Saga helped the Ice Saint putting his own thumb to press on the right place to prevent the explosion. Camus was still panting, but soon he got a better self-control.

"Take deep breaths, you're doing well, Camus." Saga assured his inexperienced lover, still on his knees.

Slowly, Camus body was dropping with closed eyes until he found himself in the lap of kneeling Saga. He kissed Saga's palm that was caressing his cheek.

"I…am sorry. I cannot be indifferent, Saga," said the young Saint in low tone. He apologized for not like what was described in the book. Reading all the theories is one thing, but practicing is a different animal.

"That's all right, Camus. It's the Ancient Greek's idea of the perfect _Erômenos_, not mine. You are fine to me," assured the older Saint. "And you are a natural learner, too. Come, I think it's time for you to learn how to take the lead."

The smile on Saga's face was still as kind as Camus had remembered. But there was fire in his beautiful turquoise eyes.

Lust.

.

* * *

.

Saga guided Camus to sit at the edge of the bed in between another series of calmer kisses. He took a tube out of the wooden box before taking his place between Camus' legs. Standing closely in front of the young Saint, Saga took Camus' hands and pressed it on the bulge under his kimono so the young Saint could feel his mentor's desire. Camus responded by rested his face on the bulge, and pressed it between his hands and his face, kissing it through the silky kimono, wondering if he could get hold on the treasure soon, to satisfy his thirst for knowledge...and something more.

Saga pulled away from Camus to open the belt and threw away his kimono, exposing his statuesque Greek-God body wrapped in the tawny-tanned skin. A flawless body. Camus admired Saga's fully developed and hard muscular body. And he couldn't help himself to stare at Saga's hardness between the legs and comparing it to himself, making his face feeling warm.

Saga smiled while walking in a feline style and back to his position before, between Camus legs. "Don't worry, Camus. Your body is still developing...and it's not only size that counts."

Successfully made the young Saint blushing like mad, he took Camus hands again and put them on his hard-oval pecks. He guided the reticent Aquarius to run his fingers mapping the contour of the abdomen until finally reached their destination. Saga wrapped Camus hands around his shaft and teaching them how to stroke the already moist member; how to caress it for full pleasure of the owner. Saga's hardness rewarded Camus' correct movement by its glistening clear juices seeping from the tip; the owner rewarded the young Saint by raspy groans and exhales that drove the young Saint crazy.

Saga grabbed the silky red-head and pulled it closer to his waiting desire. And Camus obediently put his lips on it; he followed Saga's guidance of pulling and pushing his head, up and down. The young Saint found it that he liked the unique scent of Saga' intimate part, the soft skin of the hard-on and the taste of the seeping liquid. Instinctively, Camus started to lick, nibble, suck and swallowed the hardness, mimicking what Saga did to him before.

_In the way he wanted Saga to do it to him._

Camus cried a protest when Saga pulled away from him again. His head was dizzy as if his heart had pumped all his blood down to his member, leaving his brain in hypoxia. He fell flat on his back when Saga pushed him hard, with his legs were still hanging on the edge of the bed. He was ecstatic when Saga came on top of him and kissed him deeply with his body pressed against the already wanting hard member. But again Saga broke it too soon and left him.

"Saga, please!" Camus cried another protest.

"Be patient, my dear. The best is yet to come. Now, take deep breaths and pay attention!" ordered Saga in hoarse voice, panting. Camus was a good learner; maybe was too good.

Saga kneeled on the floor, spread Camus legs and applied the neutral-scented lubricant on his fingers. Kissing Camus' inner thighs, lifting the knees and putting them on his shoulders, Saga started to prepare Camus' entrance. Fingering it one by one, Saga soothed the surprised and discomforted young Saint with his seductive voice, while explaining the secret spots in there. From time to time, Saga caressed and stroked the already wet member of Camus, even swallowed it to satisfy his own appetite.

Camus curved his body, raised his hips, and scratched Saga's arms; because after the burning sensation and discomfort was gone, waves of pleasure took place. He didn't care anymore for Saga's teaching. There was something more urgent for him. Was it already time for a much-needed release?

"Saga...?" pleaded Camus between his gasps.

"No. Not yet, Camus. Control your breathing, control your mind!"

"I...cannot! Stop it, please!"

Saga gave a swift tug to Camus' stones, helping the young Saint to calm down the pressure. Then he lifted and rolled Camus body into the middle of the bed and laid himself next to the panting lover, running his fingers through the damp silky red hairs and caressing the sweaty, lean but muscled chest in light honey skin.

"Mind control is everything when you are on the lead, Camus; especially if your lover is a woman."

"It's easier said than done!"

"You are an Ice Saint; you will do great. It's just a matter of practice." Suddenly Saga rolled Camus and put him on top of his body and pushed Camus slowly until he was sitting between Saga's spread legs. Then Saga put the lubricants on Camus sophisticated fingers and said, "Now take the lead and show me how much you've learnt!"

.

* * *

.

Still feeling dizzy, Camus obeyed his mentor and tentatively repeated what Saga had taught him just moments ago. Saga guided him by giving the sensual moans or disapproval grunts until Camus got it right.

"Take me now, Camus," whispered Saga, trying to sound like giving an order, laced with desire.

The unsure young Saint finally just followed his instinct, his lover reactions and encouragements until they finally became united and ready to start the dancing of desires and passions.

The dance started slowly with a hug-and-sway, and ended up with fiery tango. It didn't take long until Camus was at the edge again, despite his effort to control his blurry mind. His young body and his hormones had conspired with Saga's rolling hips against him. He never felt more alive before.

"Saga...I can't...anymore..." pleaded the young Saint, holding his breaths trying to stop whatever was coming to him. Hearing his wiser lover's moaning as a sign of approval, Camus made few short but strong final thrusts before succumbing to the peak of his desires; filled his understanding lover with his seed and filled out the room with the manly smell of passion and love.

"I...am...sorry...I..." said Camus, still trembling and overwhelmed by the new sensations. It was like all pores on his body became alive and tingling.

Saga hugged his orgasmic lover tight to his chest and kissed him passionately. He laid his lover flat on his stomach and spread the lubricant on his lover's inner thighs.

"Nothing is wrong with you, my love." Saga whispered on his lover's ear. "Hold your thighs tight."

Then Saga started to slip his hard-on between his lover's thighs, guiding Camus hands to catch him on the other side. Hugging from behind, Saga rocked his pelvis and made strong thrusts to reach his own zenith. The satiny glide of flesh on flesh, the sweet friction through the tight crevice between Camus' thighs; and his lovers waiting and caressing fingers on the other side finally delivered Saga to his own Star Hill. He was bursting in Camus hands and on the sheet beneath their bodies.

Saga let Camus to clean himself before pulling him and rolled to the other side of the bed, hugging each other. They kept hugging until they could catch their breath. Camus almost fell into the post orgasmic sleep when Saga tapped his cheek gently; and Camus moaned softly as his protest.

Saga chuckled and kissed Camus lips lightly before saying, "Forgive me, my love. I'd prefer to watch my sleeping beauty, too. But I still have something for you."

_I am sorry that I don't have so much time, my love._

"Oh Saga...I am afraid I can't learn too many things anymore," muffled Camus, sleepy.

"Please join me for a bath, dear Camus?"

.

* * *

.

.

**NOTE :** In the Ancient Greek Pederasty, the _Erastês_ were expected not to penetrate the _Erômenos._

So yes, Saga didn't penetrate Camus...yet *wink*


	6. Chapter 6-erastís

**Disclaimer** :Saint Seiya belongs to Kurumada-Sensei and Toei.

**Warning** : No beta. As usual, please be patient or send me the feedbacks.

**Soundtrack :**

1) Can You Read My Mind, Love Theme from Superman OST, for Camus' entreaty.

2) I'll make love to you, by Boyz II Man, for Saga granting Camus' wish. Yay!

.

Special thanks to Melissia and Victoria Nike for keeping me well-behaved in the previous chapter

And to Hokuto Sexy for encouraging me. Hugs!

.

_**Thank you for reading !**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

* * *

.

**εραστής**

**.**

"A bath?" asked Camus.

The invitation incited his memory. He remembered that Saga liked to swim or bathed in a small pond in the woods near the hills around Sanctuary. That was how he often met Saga alone on the way or back from the hills with his books, besides meeting the handsome Gemini at the library. That was how he often talked to Saga about a lot of things, the books or the trainings. And that was why he adored Saga. No. He _adores_ Saga.

Camus stood up and picked up his kimono on the floor, following Saga who was walking naked confidently out of the bedroom. He felt uneasy and guilty, crossing the Pope's residence hall only in his kimono, without his full armour.

The Pope's private indoor pool had a medium-size bath made from pentelic marble, originated from the Penteliko Mountain; hence its pure white color and the semi translucent, fine-grained pattern. There are two steps at one edge of the bath, serving as benches inside the pool. Camus has never been in this private pool before. He only has been in the other bigger pool at the Pope's Chamber with the other Gold Saints when the Pope invited them for some celebrations. It was just one room behind the Audience's Chamber.

Camus could see the late afternoon sun from small windows, overlooking the hills around Sanctuary and some of the zodiac houses down below. The shower and toilet was in one corner of the room, hidden behind a divider decorated in red and gold. On the side of the pool, there were two wide Turkish divans covered in red sheets with gold patterns. Many small pillows with satin pillowcases in red, blue and gold patterns were scattered on the divans. A bucket of ice with champagne and some glasses, some boxes of chocolates, fruits and Turkish delights were on the small table next to the divan. And there were some books on the floor under that table. Lit candles were on the corner of the rooms and around the pool. The room was scented with Ylang Ylang, a powerful aphrodisiac, from small baskets of potpourri near the pool and the divans. In addition, red rose petals were floating on the pool. Camus was inhaling the exotic smell in the air slowly and savoring the strong sensual atmosphere in the room.

"Is the pool always like this?"

"More or less, yes. Why?"

"It feels...I don't know...special?"

"Camus, you are special to me. And we do have something to celebrate."

Saga turned Camus' body from the window and made a light bite on the tip of the young Saint's cute nose. The fake Pope took a bottle of moisturizer and applied it to their hands and feet to prevent the water-immersion wrinkling later on. He chortled as his hands were removing the kimono again, teasing Camus. That's why he liked the Aquarius Saint, who always acted by the book and appropriate; a perfect person to stand beside the Pope. A real Pope, that is.

"Wait for me in the pool," instructed Saga gently while folding Camus' kimono and put it on the divan. He opened the champagne and brought it together with the glasses to the edge of the pool, and went again to take two bowls of fruits, a mysterious tube and chocolate truffles before joining Camus on the steps of the pool.

Saga sat on the first step and leaned to the pool's wall, then spread his legs. The water level on the steps was at waist level on his sitting position. He filled the glasses with the champagne and offered one to the younger Saint.

"Come here, Camus." Saga called the Aquarius that was standing in the chest-deep warm water, covered by the rose petals to hide the nakedness. And the Aquarius obeyed him. Camus approached to sit between Saga's long and sturdy legs, with his back rested against Saga's muscular chest. Saga pulled Camus' head to rest on his shoulder, giving easy access for his hands to caress the exposed neck and nipples of the read-head.

"Tell me about your life in Siberia, Camus. Tell me what I've missed." Saga whispered while biting Camus' ear, teasing him.

"Hmm. It was just normal training days with the kids and spending the cold nights with cooking, writing and reading. And...actually I was thinking about you a lot, Saga." Camus murmured shyly. Then he continued with investigative tone. "How about you, Saga? Tell me more about you!"

"Sshh...we don't talk about it." Saga said in firm tone, making it clear to Camus that the topic was forbidden. "It's enough for you to know that I cared about you, too. How is it going with you and Milo?"

"Milo? He is unbelievable. But he is the best friend I have. When I was still in Siberia-..."

Camus began to tell Saga about the life he had as a Gold Saint with disciples and a best friend who acted not so different from his disciples. He told Saga about his first mission and another two or three ones after that.

Saga listened to him attentively. Sometimes he laughed softly or explained things about the past missions while stroking Camus' red hair; or kissing and nibbling his ears; or biting his neck. Sometimes Saga shared the champagne-dipped strawberries in a kiss with Camus, making the young Ice Saint lost his storyline.

Camus didn't know how he had survived Saga's sensuality and tenderness. All he knew was that after almost an hour of sharing the story of his life, he wanted to be with Saga like this forever. Eventually Camus came to the last untouched topic. And he was praying that this one was not forbidden.

Camus turned his body and became almost chest-to-chest with Saga and he scissor his legs through Saga's.

"Saga, why didn't you take me?" asked Camus in careful tone while caressing Saga's manly square-cut jaw.

"You know about the expectation and I want to be a good _Erastês_ for you, Camus. Besides, I want you to have it someday with the right person you are searching for."

"But I think I have my right person already. I knew it all along." Camus pulled Saga's head and kissed him passionately. But Saga didn't kiss him back although he responded to the kiss.

After Camus broke the kiss, Saga cupped Camus face and stared deeply to Camus blue-green eyes. Strangely there was sadness in the Gemini's beautiful turquoise eyes. Camus was dying to hear Saga's answer to his statement, seeing that Saga looked like about to say something. But the Gemini Saint didn't say anything. And this gesture confused Camus.

_With all those tenderness and seduction, why do you distance yourself from me now? Even though I can feel that you want me, too? What's that sadness? Saga, say something!_

Camus decided to tell Saga his wishes, hoping that Saga would understand what he felt about him.

"Please take me. " Camus changed his position and now he was sitting on Saga's lap. They were already hard again and rubbed each other as Camus moved his body, and pleaded.

"Make love to me, Saga."

Saga caressed the eyebrows and kissed the demanding eyes of his beloved mentee. Saga knew that he wanted Camus as his lover, too. But would that be wise? Would that be fair for Camus?

However, the eager sparkling blue-green eyes, their throbbing phalli and the time he had left finally drove him to take the chance, to be like any other normal lovers. And for once, to be like a _normal person_.

"As you wish, _astéri mou_." (1)

Saga answered in his deep and sensual voice, sending shivers down to Camus' spine.

The Gemini took a champagne truffle and played it along Camus lips before slid it inside Camus' mouth, spreading the dark chocolate powder on his lover's lips. As a responsible mentor, he had to clean the mess by licking it. Camus moaned and melted just as the truffle in his mouth, when Saga's tongue finished with the cleaning and invaded his mouth to claim his share on the melted chocolate.

Everything looked blurry red for Camus when Saga lifted his body; put him on the cold marble on the edge of the pool and poured the champagne all over the Aquarius body. Pleasures blazed when Saga started to drink the champagne from Camus' belly button, while Gemini long fingers preparing his entrance again and playing with the sensitive spots there. So that was the mysterious tube for. Camus could only gasp like a fish out of the water as Saga devoured his body; licked, sucked and bit all over his body. And the not-so-cold Ice Saint totally went crazy seeing Saga eating the rose petals adhered on his champagne-bathed crotch.

His Saga was transformed from Saga the teacher into Saga the lover; from the gentle and sweet mentor...into a hot and passionate Greek God of Love.

_Ἔρως (2)_

.

* * *

.

Everything was escalating from that point. They fell back into the pool as Camus pounced on Saga for tempestuous and amatory wrestling and kisses under water. Fortunately, moments later the older and wiser lover ended the battle before they became literally drowning in the pool of passion.

Finally Saga dragged his lover to the divan by an elbow and pushed him roughly, full of urgency, on the scattered satin-covered pillows on the divan. But he was caring when he rolled Camus to lie on his stomach with bended and parted knees, made his lover ready to receive him. Saga was very gentle when he entered the untouched channel; slowly passing the rings of muscles, until he could slide his entire member inside his novice lover. He moaned loudly as the tight opening of his lover imprisoned his tumescent hard-on, suppressing the drive to pound into and thrust hard against his lover. Saga didn't want to hurt Camus, and he prayed to his Goddess that Ares would keep his promise to leave him free today. Saga didn't care of what Ares could and have done with his body to their harem. But he wouldn't allow it to happen for Camus. He wouldn't allow Ares to touch Camus. His last link to sanity and humanity. His Camus.

Athena must have been present in the world somewhere, because Saga's prayer was fulfilled even if it only for one day. Ares didn't interfere or mingled in his love making. He could lovingly be together with his lover. Finally.

Camus clenched his fist as his lover glided inside him, because of the burning sensation and slight discomfort. But soon he forgot everything when those feelings were gone and replaced by the excitement, as his lover stroked his aching manhood, and as his lover began to move slowly hitting the sweet spots.

Gradually, they found their pace and comfort position as the thrusting became faster, fuelled by the moans and groans. Camus member was aching for a release; Saga's weight on his back and the friction of his own manhood against the satin pillow was too much for him. He did his best to calm down himself, to control his mind following his mentor's teaching. But eventually Camus had to give up to his desire.

"Saga..."

The Gemini understood his lover's need, he was also already at the edge of his lust. He left Camus for changing the position and got himself a protest cry from his lover.

"I am here, dear."

He kissed Camus to assure his lover. Now they were facing each other when the older Saint came back to finish their dance. He could feel the Aquarius writhed and arched his back, trying to reach him. He could see the dilated pupil on those deep blue eyes and the flushed skin on his beautiful face. He could feel Camus' trapped hard-on between their bellies, and the owner getting closer and closer and losing his hard discipline. He heard Camus' crystal voice screaming his name, pleading.

All the same things he was feeling.

"Let it go...Camus!" Saga groaned in hoarse voice, giving the hard last thrusts, before finally shuddered to orgasm.

They reached their peak almost simultaneously, with their hands intertwined, sweaty bodies glued to each other, and blue-red hairs tangled.

It felt like forever until finally Saga rolled to the side of his lover and hugged him, having his breath normal again. He opened his eyes in happiness when he heard his lover whispered in raspy voice.

"Happy birthday, Saga."

.

* * *

.

.

(1) My Star

(2) Eros

.

_Ohh...just another two short chapters left, I guess. I'll try to be fast but life is so hectic these days._

_And I hope you like it._


	7. Chapter 7-ángelós mou

**Disclaimer :**Saint Seiya belongs to Kurumada-Sensei and Toei.

**Warning :** No beta. As usual, please be patient or send me the feedbacks.

**Soundtrack :**

1) Amy Winehouse's cover of "Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow", Bridget Jones: The Edge of Reason OST, for Camus.

2) I Love You Goodbye, from Celine Dion, for Saga.

3) You Must Love Me, from Madonna, for the entire scene.

.

Thanks to Smile Ren for your support.

.

_**And thank you for reading!**_

.

* * *

.

**άγγελέ μου**

.

It was 2 hours before midnight. The two lovers were lying on the bed, in the Pope's bedroom. Camus' body, wrapped in the initiation kimono, was on top of Saga's naked broad shoulder and chiseled chest, with their legs scissor each other's. The Aquarius breaths were deep and regular; he was asleep since almost an hour ago.

_You could be a perfect lover, Camus. Mine. I would ditch those useless girls and boys any second if I can have you. _

_I will have only you and that's already the whole world for me. _

After their love-making, Saga almost had to drag the tired Camus from the divan to the shower. Saga would love to let Camus snuggled into his chest and enjoying his post-orgasm sleep; to let Camus recover from waves of pleasures and emotions that exhausted a supposed-to-be-emotionless Ice Saint. But the clock was ticking and Saga didn't have much left. Time was precious and every second counted before Ares' return. Not to mention if Ares decided to betray him again. Saga wanted to leave Camus in dignity and fresh, cleaned from his filth...the murderer's seed.

_I would proudly share the bath, the library, and the Star Hill together with you until we are both old and retired, if only I am a real Pope._

Saga sighed.

_Will it be dangerous for you if I keep on loving you like this, Camus? Can he let you be alone and safe? _

_Can I leave the throne and power for you... now?_

The shower was short, just enough for them to clean themselves. Just enough for Saga to put the soap all over the light-honey-tanned body, roaming, gripping and grasping; saving the detail image of the delicious body and the map of the developing muscles deep into his memory. Among those small kisses, Saga had managed to take Camus back into the bedroom.

Saga stayed awake, hugging the purring and satisfied not-a-virgin-anymore young Saint falling asleep. Every second was precious. Saga's fingers were playing with his blue hair and Camus' red hair spread on his chest, tangling up his beautiful blue and his lover's silky red hair together. They could have been perfect for each other like that.

_Oh, Camus...if only you were so much older at that time...if only I had you like this at that time...perhaps you could have saved me from him._

_Maybe Aiolos would still be my best friend._

_And Pope Shion would not hesitate to choose me as the real Pope._

_Perhaps Kanon would still be with us, driving us crazy with his mad ideas, ruining our temples. _

_If only fate was not cruel to me ...and my brother. Camus... I could have loved you. _

_S 'agapó, o ángelós mou__.(1)_

.

* * *

.

Camus opened his eyes, feeling the warmth and skin texture beneath his body, and the gentle caresses on his cheek. And the deep soft voice that lightened his heart, greeted him.

"Hi, _ýpnou ángelos_ !" (2)

"So it wasn't just a beautiful dream, thank Goddess. " Camus tightened his hug and played his fingers on Saga's nipple.

"Be careful with that, Camus. A man can do only so much." Saga smiled, untangled their hairs and got up. "How about having a little dinner with me?"

Camus nodded. He would have agreed to anything just to be near his mentor...or rather his lover now.

.

They had their light dinner in the Pope's dining room. The servants had prepared the small Meze Platter and dried Fig Souvlaki since afternoon, so the meals were already cold. But they didn't care at all. Everything tasted delicious when accompanied by small glass of Ouzo and shared with the loved one. They enjoyed the meals and the conversations on the relaxing _divani_.

They talked about their interests in books and training methods for almost another hour, until Camus fired a question without much thinking. It must have been the Ouzo, or his feelings. Seeing the masculine and mature yet sweet face of Saga, the beautiful turquoise eyes that smiled together with the full lips, all were so mesmerizing. But most of all, his deep soft voice and tender touches during the conversations made Camus feel drunk. Maybe he was, by the way.

"Is this how it feels to love someone, Saga?" Camus fixed his deep blue-green eyes on the turquoise ones in admiration.

Saga paused to kiss Camus lightly but passionately.

"I don't know, Camus. That's something I still have to learn, too." It was half a lie." Do you really think so?"

"I think...I think I thought of you this way since the day you kissed me and promised me that you would wait until I grew up." Camus blushed, confessing his well –kept secret.

An alarm rang in Saga's head.

"My promise...and I kissed you before, Camus?" _What else did he do to you? Oh, please no._

Camus was embarrassed. "Ah, you didn't even remember it? Well...I...uh...maybe took it too seriously or even wrong. Of course you had better things to remember. I...uh..."

"No. No, it's okay. I had troubles sometimes with my memories. Of course I meant what I said to you. But could you remind me about the details again, dear Camus?" Saga hugged and kissed Camus to assure the shy Saint, hiding his own suspicion.

"It was about a week before you went to your last secret mission...and Aiolos' scandal. I met you in the woods, near that pond. We talked as usual. And at the end you ...well..." mumbled Camus, blushing.

"Saga? Is there something wrong?" Camus was uncomfortable seeing Saga stared at him deeply, but different from before. It was investigative, puzzled...and empty?

"Huh? Oh...nothing is wrong, Camus. Don't worry." A blatant lie. "I do care about you, deeply. Always. And it's an honor that you really waited for me...for my promise." A full truth.

"But..?"

"There is no 'but', _ángelós mou."_

Camus was not convinced and felt his heart being punched when Saga finally patted his cheek and said, "Come, dear Camus. It's time for you to get dressed and back to your temple, we don't have much time left."

Saga guided Camus by his waist back to the bedroom, almost dragging Camus.

"Why don't we have time left? What is this all about?" argued Camus. He must have said something very wrong that made Saga change his attitude. They were now in the bedroom and Saga opened his white kimono...to change it with the white Pope's robe. A cold shiver ran through Camus's spine.

"It's all about your initiation, and you've done it perfectly. You know it, Camus." Saga stroked the red hair gently but was firm with his next words.

"I have shown you the first step...and now it's time for you to go and continue the learning process. It's time for you to bid your farewell, Camus." Saga bent to pick up the gigantic mask on the floor.

"No! Don't leave me, Saga." Camus grabbed the gigantic mask, stopping Saga's hands. "Let me see you again, you've promised me!" insisted Camus.

Saga looked back to the rebellious blue-green eyes in sadness.

_Is this how it feels to be loved back? To have the luxury of your eyes adoring me every night before I close mine, to know that I will still find them again when I open my eyes?_

_I would have traded everything...anything to have you in my arms like this. Would have...could have...should have..._

Saga cupped Camus face with his free hand and said softly, "But you deserve better, dear little Camus. You deserve someone who can love you back without dragging you into the darkness, in the past and future. I can only love you behind the mask...I can only love you in the shadow." And he freed his hand from Camus with one strong stroke, and put the gigantic mask-helmet on his face.

"But you've promised me, Saga!"

"It was a childhood promise, the one you were just leaving it behind. So say your good-bye to your childhood and be the true Ice Saint you've worked so hard to make it. Say good-bye to me and move on as a man, my Camus."

"How can I move on, knowing that you are here for real, Saga?"

"This is just an illusion, just like your feelings and what you think as love. I am not real. So say your good-bye Camus!" Tears were falling slowly on Saga's cheeks. He thanked the gigantic mask for hiding them from Camus.

Camus stood still, staring at the mask that he hated wholeheartedly now.

"I love you, Saga".

The mask stared back coldly.

"Good bye...Saga."

Almost inaudible.

Camus took a deep breath, remembering the feelings when he first wanted the Aquarius gold cloth. And he said it loud, firm...and cold.

"Good bye Saga!"

Saga did not say anything and turned his back. He changed his voice back to in disguise. The now Pope said firmly, while walking towards the door.

"You may get dress and rest yourself in your temple. And take three days off from the training or the audiences before reporting back to me, Aquarius Camus."

And the Pope stopped in horror hearing the Ice Saint pointed out his secret.

"You are a bad liar, Saga. A fake Pope. I think I get it now."

_No...no...please don't make him kill you, Camus! Please don't make me..._

But he pretended to be as cold as the Ice Saint.

"What do you mean, Camus? It's a serious accusation, to declare that the Pope is a fake." Saga walked back, approaching the stubborn Camus.

"You are not dead. You were here in Sanctuary, at least once in a while. You are still in your secret mission, Saga. Am I right?" And Camus boldly took out the mask from the fake Pope. "And somehow Pope Shion had ordered you to replace him if needed or at least for my initiation."

Camus looked back triumphantly at the turquoise eyes. "You can count on me to keep your secret safely and leave you alone. But don't tell me lies and make me believe that you are dead. Don't rob my happiness, knowing that you are alive and safe. Don't tell me to stop loving you!"

Saga was relieved and sad at the same time. It was unexpected.

"Thank you for having your faith in me, _ángelós mou_."

He gave the Ice Saint his best seductive smile, making the Ice Saint lowered his guard and missed some seconds, the moment when the Gemini charged his cosmo and blasted his Demon Emperor's Delusional Fist attack. That was the last smile Camus ever saw from Saga, alive.

Saga's quick attack blew Camus and made him hit his head on the edge of the bedside table, scratching his forehead, and blood began to trickle down his face, spoiling his white kimono.

"Get up, Camus!" ordered Saga, testing the result of his attack.

The Ice Saint obeyed, his eyes were empty; he was standing still and waiting for orders.

Saga wiped the blood lovingly and gave another order, "Get dressed now, Camus." And he watched the Ice Saint being naked for the last time before him, until finally he was in his full Aquarius Gold Cloth again, and waiting for another orders.

_Keep on developing yourself, my angel. Be a full-grown man...a perfect Gold Saint. Live a happy life. One day I can be proud of it, to whom my I gave my heart to._

Saga took out the tiara, kissed the wound, and adjusted the tiara back majestically on the beautiful redhead. He gave his last orders, for the Emperor's Delusional Fist.

"You will go back to your temple and rest for three days from any trainings and meetings." Saga paused, kissed Camus lips and continued his orders with glistening eyes.

"I want you to forget..." Saga stopped. No. He wanted to grant Camus his wish; for not robbing his memories and feelings for Saga. The Gemini Saint picked up and put the gigantic mask back on his face.

"You don't remember my current face, Camus. And you believe that Saga is already dead. You remember having your initiation with this mask. That's all. Now go!"

_Be safe, __ángelós mou._

.

* * *

.

Three days later, the Pope ordered the Aquarius Saint to intensify his disciples' training and to stay in Siberia as much as possible.

That was the last time Saga still managed to do what he could to protect Camus from _him_...or _them_.

.

* * *

.

.

1) I love you, my angel.

2) Sleeping angel


	8. Chapter 8-ékleipsis

**Disclaimer : **Saint Seiya belongs to Kurumada-Sensei and Toei.

**Warning :** No beta. As usual, please be patient or send me the feedbacks.

**Soundtrack :**

1) I See You, by Mika, for Saga the Shadow and the fragments.

2) Rain, by Mika, for Camus going down the stairs to his Temple.

3) Return to Innocence, by Enigma, for the entire vignettes, Milo and the fragments.

.

You are probably bored with this...but I still want to scream my protest to K-sama that he made those gorgeous too young for everything, not only for yaoi (LOL)! So, again I want to emphasize that I made this story with much older characters in mind, although I tried to follow the original plot.

.

_**And thank you for reading**!_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**ἔκλειψις**

**(**_**ékleipsis**_**)**

.

The moon was high, full and bright, a peaceful, serene night. The night was beautiful...but Camus could not stop to enjoy the scenery as he used to in the starry night like this, testing his knowledge in astronomy. Somehow everything was like in a slow-motion movie and there he was as a spectator, watching his body playing the character and acting a part in an absurd storyline, performing the monologue.

The storyline was only about keep on going down the stairs...because it's almost midnight...and there was not much time left.

_What for? Why? Was the play about Cinderella? That everything will change after midnight? Have to go before midnight, leaving Prince Charming behind?_

Somehow the logic did not apply to his body, there was only a strong drive to walk...and keep on going...to his temple. He had to rest.

_But why? Waiting for someone…or something?_

It didn't matter. The storyline told him to rest for three days and avoiding the audiences and training. He had to rest.

Did it have something to do with his throbbing head with piercing pain on the forehead? He could smell the blood, his. But he had to keep on walking.

Despite the strange slight pain on his bottom when he walked.

_Why there? Ah, yes. That. Being a man. __With the Pope. Who wore the mask_.

Sweet fragrance of roses was in the air, sweet but could be deadly for those who were not supposed to be there.

_Got to take seven steps to the right beginning on this steps...avoid the deadly concentration of the fragrance._

And the Pisces house was in front of him. Camus flared the formal cosmo to pass automatically, not that anybody will care during those hours except for foreign cosmo. Usually it's like that, but not this time. The owner of the twelfth temple was there leaning on the pillar.

_But it has been a very unusual day in my life, too. __N'est-ce pas ?_

_._

"Working hard until very late, Camus?"

_Was it work-related? No. It was more pleasure-related. How come? It doesn't matter, got to keep on walking._

"It might well be. I ask permission to pass your temple, thank you. And have a good night, Aphrodite. "Camus answered in formal tone without even slowing down his steps.

A mischievous smile formed on Aphrodite beautiful face , seeing the Aquarius keep walking straight, half dreaming. But of course, no Gold Saints were sleep-walkers. Especially when coming down from the Pope's Chamber. Only the ones under the Delusional Attack did that. And only limited people knew about that attack and its signs. It was intriguing to know what that the Pope had wanted from the stoic and detached Aquarius Saint. Maybe it was something for Milo's next mission to the Andromeda's Island?

On that curiosity, the Pisces Saint joined Camus walking across the hall of his temple. Then he noticed some rose petals adhered to Camus' long hair on his back. He recognized those rose petals from his garden.

_So that was it...it seemed that the Pope had to use his attack to lure this cold and most-probably-was-a-virgin Aquarius Saint into his pool...and bed. Why not? Although cold and stoic, Camus is very handsome and has his unique icy sensuality. Even the playful Milo seemed to be attracted to it._

"So did you see his face?" asked the Pisces taking one petal and showed it to Camus. Under the bright moonlight, one could even see the colour of the petal.

Upon seeing the petal, Camus got blurry red images of the pool, the champagne. His head began to hurt, especially on the forehead. And a mask?

"The mask..." Camus murmured, absent-minded.

Aphrodite caught Camus by the elbow, stopping Camus from his walk. "Do you know who he is, Camus?"

Camus reacted violently by throwing a diamond dust punch towards Aphrodite who narrowly missed it. Then the Ice Saint resumed walking down the stairs.

_Must keep on walking. Have to rest._

"The Pope…the mask," Camus' words were floating.

Aphrodite realized that Camus was really in the middle of whatever given orders requested by the Delusional Attack. And it would be smart not to meddle and disturb the person under this attack.

On that thought the Pisces Saint let the Ice Saint leave and went back to his temple.

"So you didn't realize who he was, Camus? Interesting! I thought you were his favourite. Poor one," mumbled Aphrodite.

And the Pisces Saint wondered if Camus would be included in their grand plan…or would he just be the unfortunate lover to adorn the pool and to warm the Pope's bed. Saga's bed.

Anyway, Aphrodite made a mental note to visit the Pope in the next days, for claiming his shares on the Pope's pool and maybe also the bed. After all, he had donated his beloved roses for that pool.

.

* * *

.

"My Goddess, Camus! What happened to you? You've missed the audience and the training today." Milo screamed and broke into Camus' bedroom to tease his beloved friend. In an instance he realized that his dear Aquarius was not just being lazy.

Camus was lying in the bed on his back, wearing only his dark blue boxer and staring on the ceiling. There were dark red stains on his usual immaculate light blue bed sheet and thin blanket. And there were traces of tears on his cheeks. Milo had better vision of the wounded forehead when he sat next to Camus on the bed.

"Hell, how did you hurt yourself like this? Were you drunk? Camus, are you OK?" Milo fired his worried words like an automatic machine. Camus' tears worried him more than the blood, actually.

A moment later, Milo was wiping Camus wound and face from the blood and traces of tears with warm water, and then he took care of the wound. Camus was still lying like a puppet; letting Milo did whatever he wanted.

"Can you tell me what happened, Camus? You went to the Pope's Chamber as usual yesterday, right?"

"As usual?"

"Camus…I know that you always go to that library on Saga's birthday, to see him there, since we were still the apprentices; even until now." Milo's voice was as tender as his movement, and his fingers started to play on the silky red hair. If there was a jealousy, the Scorpion hid it perfectly.

"But he's dead now, Milo…" Camus continued in a choking voice, and the deep blue-green eyes were watery. "Saga is dead!"

_There must be something wrong._

"Yes, he was dead for a while, about seven years ago perhaps… when our Pope gave that notion."

_You shed the same tears like this, Camus. But why now?_

"Whom did you meet there, Camus?"

"I met Pope…Shion. And we then…" Camus couldn't continue his words. Flashes of images in his head...and moans...and pleasures...and tangy smells on top of rose's...salty taste...chocolate...another groans...and finally ...pain. Pain in his head, and in his heart. But every time he wanted to focus, there was a hurting lightning striking his head.

"Hm….did you fall in Aphrodite's garden?" Milo showed Camus some rose petals he found while playing with Camus' hair, waiting for Camus resuming his answer.

Another blurry red vision flashing in the young Ice Saints mind…another headache hit him, and a pleasant memory. Camus took the rose petal, and without thinking put it in his mouth, eating it. He was happy to see someone chewing those petals before…on his body? There was something sensual and pleasurable about that event. But he couldn't see his face.

_It's a he. It's him!_

"No, Milo. It was…me…my first…with him." Camus answered in a weak voice as some of the memories came back.

"With Pope Shion? So you did ask him for your initiation? My Goddess, Camus. It's so typical you!"

Milo was half yelling in jealousy. How could Camus prefer the old man instead of the young and attractive fellow Gold Saint like the famous Scorpio Saint? Just because the old man was the Pope and supposed to be the "right" _Erastês_?

_Was it really Pope Shion? __Why didn't it feel like that_? Why did it feel like being with…Saga?

"And what did I tell you, Camus? I've advised you to learn it from younger person, not an old man, even when he is the Pope. It's way better and fun, I told you. See what you've got now? OK…tell me. Was it good? Did he abuse you until you are like this? Did he hurt you there?" Milo blurted again like that automatic machine gun.

_Was it good? Very. Was it fun? Maybe. But it was…lovely. It was…strong. It was…intense. It was…sad. It was…Saga!_

"It was OK. And it was Saga…Milo." Camus tried to focus on his memory. However, his head hurt again and he could only see the Pope's mask, despite hearing his voice. Saga's voice. The soft and deep voice that was mesmerizing.

"But it doesn't matter. Saga is dead, Milo"

"Oh, my dear Camus. Yes, he _was_ dead." Milo's voice became softer now. Camus was as sad as when they first heard about the rumours.

_Shit! My rival is a ghost._

"I think Pope Shion had played with your mind, literally. I bet it was in the drink...or the rose. Maybe you asked him for this; or it was him being an old man, needing to hide this fact from you, Camus. You should take care of yourself. And what else do you remember?"

"I remember….saying goodbye to him, Milo. To…Saga." The eyes became watery again_. And must rest…three days…_

Milo sighed. "Well, Camus. You've said it yourself. Saga is dead, and you had said your farewell to him. It's time to move on, my friend."

_And look around you…close to you, my friend._

Milo stroked Camus hair slowly and tenderly. How difficult it was to confess his feelings, more difficult than conquering people for fun. But finally he tried his luck with his supposed to be best friend, although still disguising it as mere jokes.

"Next time, you should hear my advice. Try someone close to your own age; it's going to be fun."

_But it's not Saga. It won't be the same, Milo._

And Milo continued boldly. "Well, it looks like I'm too late to be your first. But I swear that I'm going to be your last, Camus. Just that you know; consider what I'll do while waiting for you as merely practices. At the end you're the one who will get the best-experienced lover." Then Milo neutralized the statement with his usual mischievous and seductive laughs, making the absent-minded Ice Saint to even chuckle with him.

"Now, back to rest, Camus. We'll go downtown together when you feel better. OK? I'll make you some coffee now."

"Thanks, Milo"

Milo was almost out of the bedroom when Camus called him.

"Do you really mean it?" Camus referred to the earlier statement. "Will you really wait?"

"Hm? Yes of course."

"Milo?"

"Yes, Camus?"

"Please wait for me?"

"Sure. Till the end of time, Camus."

And they laughed together as if it was a very funny joke.

_Touvlo, Camus. I do mean it! (1)_

.

* * *

.

A year later, Camus shed another tears when Isaac was missing and most certainly be dead in a diving accident involving Hyoga, leaving him with the vulnerable and not-so-Swan-Knight-material disciple.

Milo supported his best friend during that difficult time, because the apprentices were almost like his own children for Camus. And during that time, Camus finally opened his heart. It took another year until Camus and Milo finally declared themselves as a couple. That was when Hyoga had finished his hard training in Siberia, forcing Camus to come back to Sanctuary.

For a while, they had lived happily together.

Until the day Camus had doubts about Pope Shion's identity, about his violence. All things led him into giving more importance to Hyoga's training despite his rebellion against the Pope. All reasons that led him him to his white, serene and cold death.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

That night, Saga watched how the young Ice Saint, the novice and ex-lover, walking down the steps absent-mindedly, racing with time they had left on his birthday, as it was displayed on the Sanctuary's Fire Clock. Camus was walking down the stairs like an expelled Cinderella that had to leave the party too soon, leaving the Prince Charming that wouldn't be able anymore to find and save her.

For eight years, the fake Pope always went to the Star Hill on the last hour of his birthday, the last hour of his gift from Ares. Every year he used to come here to remember and to regret what he had done there and what he did to his other half, Kanon.

This time, there was anger lurking in his heart. He used to regret, miss and mourn for Kanon here, but this time there was also anger towards him.

And he heard again the laughs, the psychotic laughs, or the theatrical laughs from the depth of Cape Sounion. Only now, he understood what those laughs meant; he became the shadow instead of the light, him being a fake Pope instead of the legitimate ruler…and him being mistakenly loved by his beloved Camus.

_Kanon! You bastard! What other evil things you've planned and seeded. Now I regret crying for you all night that day. Because you deserved it! You deserved being rotten in there! _

_Damn you! How dared you to touch my Camus, deceived him, just to hurt me? You deserved being eaten alive by the fish there!_

_No….no…..Kanon….that's not who you are, my dear brother. You cared for me, didn't you? You meant to help me with Camus, didn't you? Kanon….Kanon answer me, please._

_Hahaha… you idiot! You see how stupid you are without me. Even your own-half had fooled you. Now it's time to admit that we are wishing the same thing. It's time for you to admit that I am right and you are wrong._

_Shut up! Shut up! Leave me alone…give me back my body and mind, you bastard! Galaxian Explosion!_

BOOOM!

A tree destroyed and a big wide hole resulted on the ground. He used to imagine how nice it would be sitting there with Camus, reading books or just looking at the stars after a long audience day as the legitimate Pope.

HAA, HAAA, HAAAAAAA!

And everything was like fragments of movies watched behind the big screen since that day. Ares never gave him that birthday gift anymore.

Because he _is_ Ares.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

θραύσματα

(Fragments)

_._

.

_Eternal ice…white…tranquil…_

_You've done very well, Hyoga…I am proud of you. Keep on going! The Aquarius Gold Cloth deserves a better master...you._

_Milo…I am sorry that it has to be this way. I am sure you will understand…and can accept that it is my duty to teach Hyoga…_

_Good bye, my love._

Then he suddenly was able to see the face of his _Erastês_ on that night, in the pool full of roses...and the champagne-chocolate truffles they shared in their kisses.

The beautiful turquoise eyes, the gentle smiles on the full lips and the blue mane. His gentle Saga.

_Now I see you..._.

.

* * *

.

The Fire Clock only had one fire left. The time of the eleventh house was gone…along with the icy cosmo of its guardian. Everything looked purely white in the eleventh temple, as seen from the Pope's Chamber. There were some thin snowflakes swirling around the Pope's Chamber and the Athena's Colossus. It was like the wizard who had produced it pleading his apology for being on the wrong side… and saying his farewell.

"_Good bye, Saga"_

Those were the beautiful redhead's words that came back deep into the lurker's mind. Awakened the fallen shadow to stand up against _his other_.

_No, Camus! Don't leave me! _

_I could only go on if you live a happy live, being loved, being in love. Seeing you happy with Milo was something that kept my existence here all this time, waiting for our Goddess. What's all of this for, if I would never see you around anymore? Don't say good bye to me!_

Some blue strands had appeared among the grey mane.

_You killed him! You killed him, you bastard! That's it! I will finish you today! I want my body back. Wait for my revenge...even if that means my own death. _

_If I go down...I'll take you with me, Ares!_

.

* * *

.

_What? Pope Shion was dead? And all this time, it was you Saga? You have fooled all of us and made us betrayed our Goddess?_

_And you've deceived him, too? So he was right about having you in his initiation night?_

_You are evil, Saga! How dare you, asking Athena's forgiveness just like that? Your hands are full of blood! And you've killed him, too!_

_Damn you, Saga! You had his first love, his innocence... now his eternity. _

And Milo stood firm with emptiness, witnessing their former role model mouthing the words "I am sorry" while striking the Nike to his body, his hara-kiri, his redemption.

_Damn you for being together with him now!_

.

* * *

.

_ I am sorry, Milo. I never wanted this for Camus..._

_I regret everything, my Goddess. I thank your forgiveness. Please let me be your true Saint in my next life._

_My dear brother…finally I am free to join you. Wait for me, Kanon_.

_...Camus_…_ángelós mou..._

_Now I see you…_

.

* * *

.

**END**

.

* * *

.

.

_(1) Idiot (unless Google lied to me. LOL)._

.

I didn't plan the story to be angst. But the original story made it this way. That's why I usually don't like fics prior to Hades Arc. Because Camus will always end up being dead. LOL.

Well, after my review made the "BOOOM" taken away from the "Our Forever Blue Sin" story by the author (*wink*), I think it's just fair if I put it back here :-)

And yes….the theatrical laugh of Ares/Kanon is a nod to that story, which inspired this story, too. Thanks Vic!

So that's it. This is my first completed fic. As usual, the story became longer than I originally planned. Thank you so much for your support and encouragement !

And for someone out there…hope you like your gift. Kisses!

If you are also a reader of Ocean Dream, I'm sorry for the delay. You know why:-P


End file.
